Hero
by bitter.sweet.stars
Summary: Toph is her own hero, but love can kill you in one blow.


_You are the hero of the story, don't need to be saved. _

Toph feels restless, and that's something new.

What's wrong with her? _She's_ meant to be the cool calm 'I don't give a shit' one. _She's _meant to make lovey-dovey noises and give someone a _pfft_ if there is some sort of love-tale amongst camp. Toph is meant to be down-to-earth (literally) and strong, stubborn and she's not meant to fall in love.

Toph is definitely under no circumstances at all, meant to let her guard down. Sentinel is Toph's affectionate feelings towards anyone at all, ardour-wise anyway.

She rubs her face with her palm, groaning in the frustration. Why is Toph, the bountiful and epic hero letting her shield down? It's because of him, isn't it?

She's known, for a long time, that she's had a thing for Sokka. Argh! Who'd fall for Sokka! Oh wait, that's why. Because Toph doesn't like perfect people like Sugar Queen or Haru-poo. Or even Jet. Sokka's geeky and gangly and a little bit weird, but he make her laugh and Toph likes that.

But argh! He's got a girlfriend. Suki. Spirits, how Toph hates that name. She knows she's being a little unfair and Toph's bitter feelings towards the warrior is because the _other_ warrior stole her heart yet claimed another.

Monkey-feathers, this is pissing Toph off.

You know what Toph, just… tell him. Get it over with already. Just get it over with. The war is over, life is at peace, what could go wrong. You've aged a bit, you're fourteen now, it's been two years since you've met him. YOU'VE HAD TWO FRICKING YEARS TOPH, DO IT NOW.

Ok, deep breath, here goes. Toph is going to be the hero to this mess she calls a love-saga.

Toph edged towards the camp-fire from Her previous position inside her rock-tent. Every year, the 'gaang' would often meet up during some time in the year. It's the winter solstice and the stars twinkle ahead, the hero's to the night sky.

The others greet her, waving at her. Toph shoots them all a forced grin but her attention is towards the empty seats.

"Where's Suki and Sokka?" she asks, suspiciously.

Aang looks up from his broth and jerks his head towards a tent. "In there, they're coming out now, look!"

Toph turns her head towards the silhouette, and her heartbeat quickens considerably. Toph is particularly glad no one (except maybe Aang) can sense the vibrations hidden amongst the ground just below her. She's about to call out to Sokka that she needs to 'talk to him' but she's cut off, quite rudely.

Sokka stands on his log-seat, attempting to appear manly and strong, like he's making an announcement. Suki grins from the ground, hugging his waist slightly. Toph is mentally gagging. "Okay, this may not be a surprise to you all, but Suki and I are getting married this Summer Solstice!" Sokka exclaims.

There are cat-calls and words of congratulations, but Toph's heart has just stopped in it's tracks, like the breath of someone stabbed in the chest. Is this real? It feels like it, with the tearing sensation in her rib-cage and behind her blind eyes. She feels alone suddenly, and Toph is subconsciously aware that everyone's expecting some sort of reply from her.

"T-t-that's great Snoozles! You and name-killer are really good for each other!" Toph exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. But she can't help it anymore and she turns away calmly, but her face isn't. The pale heart-shaped aspect of Toph Bei Fong is crumbling as she jogs towards her tent.

Inside, she locks herself away from the world and hot tears cascade down her cheek. Toph hasn't cried in years. She remembers how she blushes slightly when Sokka piggybacks her and how he would get her presents. The memories. How it hurts.

How. She. Wants. To. Die.

Is this love? This… aching emotion? This burning anguishing sensation that not only resides in her heart, but every single cell in her body? Toph's shoulders heave and she's sobbing uncontrollably.

What has she done? These feelings, why couldn't she just tell herself that they were all juvenile adolescent school-girl crushes invading her mind? Why couldn't she kill the feelings like a doctor does for some illness.

And now everything's biting her back in the ass or in this case, her heart. Is this what love is? Whoever said that love is the best feeling in the whole world is a fucking bastard.

What has become of Toph? Her heroic stanza is lost. But now, a new attire is built. Toph is her own hero now; she doesn't need to rely on petty little love affairs to rule her life.

And Toph Bei Fong is never going to love again.

**A/N:**

**So lol, I don't get this as much as you do. Kay to sum it up, Toph's been supporting feelings for snoozles for ages, two years post-war to be exact but until now, has never told anyone. And the day she picks it, two years of hidden feelings are smashed by a proposal from her 'lover' to another. (lawl that rhymed). So yeah anyway, she realises love is a bitch and she's never loving anyone again. Poor her. Eh it's not my best but R&R please! Lyrics off Regina Skeptor. **


End file.
